Magic of a Dragon
by Kiitsu
Summary: What if Sirius had a daughter? And what if she had a magic that no other wizard has? This is a story about a girl named Phyre, daughter of Sirius Black and a mysterious woman that disappeared a month after her birth. She is entering Hogwarts in her third year. Rated T for safety and knowledge that there is some language. OCXOC R&R please!
1. A letter for me?

**AN: so then. I love this story personally. I really am rather proud of it. there are parts i'm not proud of of course. That just comes with the deadly combination of being a writer AND a perfectionist. Please review i would love criticism on this story so that i can make it better. :) **

**Disclaimer: ugh these are annoying. I do not own Harry Potter. HOWEVER i do own my OC's which are, Phyre Xari, Brenan Xari, William Lupin and any others that i may come up with. Also, if i take some characters out of character a bit, i apologize. i tried i really did. and Hagrid's accent... HORRIBLY DIFFICULT TO TYPE. oh. i also own the plot :P**

Chapter 1

Her bright red hair fell down her back and down to her knees. The front was cut to her shoulders to frame her face and her white-purple eyes. She wore a white strapless with silver roses running down the left side and a pair of black jeans. Her hair was blown back to reveal a mark on her left shoulder. A blue dragon. She walked down the street towards her apartment. She was 13 and lived in Castlebar, Ireland with her 15 year old brother who was never home. He had a different work shift than her so even though they lived in the same apartment they sometimes didn't see each other from September to June. They got to spend more time together in the summer since his shift changed. It was nearing the end of August and her brother had switched shifts two weeks before. Her brother always got the mail and she never got any letters. She sometimes wondered if maybe he was hiding something from her but she didn't think much on it.

She checked the mailbox just in case and found a letter. The envelope was a beige color and had a strange symbol with an H on the center of it. She broke the seal to find a single sheet of paper. It read:

_**Dear Phyre Xari,**_

_** We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your supply list can be found on the back of this page along with an amount of Wizard money in the envelope.**_

**HSWW**

Another note was scribbled on the bottom of the page.

_It took us quite a long time to find you, my dear. You will be starting in the 3__rd__ year of education but you will also have other classes that are common for 1__st__ years. We are very happy to have finally found you. A man of unusually large size will be coming to pick you up at 3 o'clock today. His name is Rubeus Hagrid._

Professor Albus Dumbledore.

"Must be a prank." The girl said to herself. "How did they know my name though?" She asked, confused. Phyre flipped the envelope over to see who sent it. The return address only said one thing. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Wow they really tried hard didn't they?" She said with a laugh. Phyre looked in the envelope again to see pieces of gold and silver. "Wow." She whispered in amazement as she pulled the pieces out and looked at them more carefully.

She walked up to the apartment door and walked in. She flipped her hair out of her face and snapped her fingers as she passed the fireplace. Flames flared up among the waiting logs.

She tossed the letter into the flames and walked down the hallway and up a set of stairs to reach a second hallway with three doors. One led to a bathroom, another to her bedroom, and the final door led to her brother's room. She walked into her room and sat down at her midnight blue desk. She opened her dark red laptop after dropping the gold and silver pieces on her desk and tapped a few keys to check her email. "Nothing as usual." She whispered. Phyre looked at the clock. It was 2:50. "What ever. It's not like it's real. Don't be so paranoid." She reassured herself. A booming knock echoed through the apartment.

"Oi! Phyre! Time to 'ead off to London!" A large voice echoed. Phyre almost screamed. Never had she heard such a large voice.

Instead, she walked calmly down the stairs to find a man so large that he could probably have stepped on her small form and crushed her without noticing. His hair was very curly and brown. He was seated on her couch with his feet stretched towards the fire. "So yeh though' it was a prank, eh? Well I guess 's a good thing that I 'ave an extra supplies list with me, huh?" He said loudly.

Phyre only nodded nervously.

"Xari, huh? Any relation to Brenan Xari?" The large man asked.

"How do you know my brother?!" Phyre asked in surprise.

The man only laughed. "Missy, yeh look scared out of your wits. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, but yeh can call me Hagrid."

"S-so you're the man that was spoken of in the letter?" Phyre asked cautiously.

"Yep." Hagrid answered. He looked at the clock on the wall and gasped. "We're late! We'd best get going." He got up with a boom and walked through the door. "Well, are yeh coming?" he asked, looking back through the door. Phyre nodded and ran over to him.

She walked out to the sidewalk. "How are we supposed to get to London? I don't have enough money for a plane ticket."

"Don' need one." Hagrid said as he walked over to a motorcycle that was across the street.

"What do you mean?! Are we going to drive there on this?!" Phyre asked. She was now heavily considering walking away from the large loon and going back inside.

"Yep." Hagrid said calmly to her. Phyre's eyes widened. "Well, come on." Hagrid tossed a helmet to her.

"But…" Phyre stuttered out.

"What? Oh, yeh need yer things of course. I figured yeh would've been ready." Hagrid said as he lifted himself off of his motorcycle.

Phyre ran back to the house and ran up the stairs. She packed her favorite outfits in it and a few fancier outfits just in case and shoved her jewelry box into her dark blue trunk. She grabbed everything she needed from the bathroom, such as a toothbrush and hairbrush and walked back to her room. She grabbed a black, leather, drawstring pouch and put the gold and silver pieces in it just before tying it to her belt. She shoved a beautiful, dark blue velvet cloak into her trunk then gently pulled it back out and threw it over her bare shoulders. It was just the right size for her. She rubbed her face on the soft fabric and breathed in the gentle scent.

It was the scent of her brother. He had given it to her last summer and refused to tell her where he got it. He had only told her that it was a gift from him and a friend of his. She looked at the small clasp. It was a bright red jewel in the shape of a leaf. She clasped it at the nape of her neck and looked around for anything else she might need.

A glimmer of silver caught her eye. She looked at her mirror to see the beautiful silver necklace that was her only memory of her mother and father. She had forgotten to put it back on after her shower that morning. The pendant on the chain was a lapis lazuli in the shape of a dragon. Its wings were spread out and right in the middle there was a bright red ruby in the shape of a flame. She clasped it around her neck as well and reached under her pillow. Her fingers touched what she wanted. A picture. It was a picture of her parents when she was only 1. Their black haired father held a 3 year old Brenan's hand while their red-headed mother held Phyre. Phyre smiled at the sight of her precious picture. She set it gently in the trunk and shut it tightly.

Phyre picked the trunk up easily and carried it outside. Hagrid had been waiting next to his motorcycle. He had been twirling a small pink umbrella but shoved it in his coat and grabbed the trunk from Phyre when she came towards him. He strapped it on the back and looked at the cloak.

"Better be careful with that. Wouldn't want to lose it off the back." Hagrid said, motioning at her clothes.

"I'll be fine." Phyre said while hugging the cloak around her slender figure. Hagrid tossed the helmet at her again and got on the motorcycle. She slipped the helmet on and got on behind Hagrid.

Hagrid started off down the road and began to move faster and faster. "Ummm… aren't you moving a little too fast?" Phyre asked nervously.

"Not if we want to get off the ground." Hagrid said. He pressed a large blue button just below the left handlebar. Phyre felt tingly all over her body.

"What was that? And what do you mean 'off the ground'?!" she asked.

"It was a cloaking device." Hagrid answered. The front tire lifted off the asphalt, and then the entire motorcycle was in the air. Phyre screamed when she looked down to see that they were hundreds of feet in the air. "Calm down, Missy. Yer safe. We'll be in London in about a 'alf an hour." Hagrid reassured her.

Phyre calmed down after a while and began to enjoy the flight. She saw parts of Ireland that she had been dying to see since she had been 7. She looked out over the large, lush, green fields and sighed in delight. They soon reached the Irish Sea and Phyre grew bored. She watched the deep blue of the waters rolling by and soon fell asleep with her head against Hagrid's back.

**AN: i do hope you love this as much as i do. *sigh* i do love this story. **

**Phyre: yeah well you better not make me some damsel in distress. i hate those.  
**

**AN: yeah i'll try. sometimes it just ends up going that way. THE KIITSU CAN"T HELP IT!  
**


	2. Dragon Troubles

**Kiitsu: so i wanted to give Phyre a unique broom that would be awesome and didn't want it to be the same as Harry's so you'll see the Lightning... Which is the amazing broom that i love. It will be about the same speed as the Firebolt. I just liked that i made the color unique and such. She's not going to get it now but she'll have it later :)**

**Phyre: but... *pouts* i want my broom now...  
**

**Kiitsu:Don't whine you get to be a badass in this chapter.  
**

**Phyre: OKAY :D  
**

Chapter 2

Phyre opened her eyes to see buildings rolling past. She looked down to see that the motorcycle was on the ground again. "Are we in London?" Phyre asked sleepily.

"Yep. We're jus' gonna go o'er to the Leakey Cauldron and 'ead off to Diagon Alley." Hagrid replied as he brought the motorcycle to a stop in front of a small building.

"Diagon Alley?" Phyre asked in confusion.

"Yep. It's where all wizards get their supplies. You can get robes, brooms, books, and wands there. Muggles don' know about it though, that is, unless they 'ave magical sons or daughters. Then they 'ave to know abou' it." Hagrid said as they walked into the Leakey Cauldron. Phyre's cloak hung over her right shoulder but her left shoulder was left bare.

"Muggles?" Phyre asked.

"Non magic folk." Hagrid replied.

Phyre looked around the dark inn. Lots of people in weird, robe like clothes looked up at her. One of them got up and walked past her. They looked back at her and gasped. Phyre carefully followed Hagrid as whispers went through the crowd. She ducked her head and grabbed Hagrid's sleeve. "Can we leave now?" She whispered.

"We will. We 'ave to go through the inn to get to Diagon Alley." Hagrid replied.

Phyre sighed. Chills went through her spine as she looked around at the crowd. "I don't feel like I'm wanted… at all." She whispered as a person got up. The man walked over to her.

"What are you doing with the symbol of that dragon on your shoulder?" The man said menacingly.

"WH-what?" Phyre stammered. She was scared and Hagrid wasn't paying attention. He was speaking with the bartender.

"Don't give me that. That symbol has many hated legends surrounding it, so why do you wear it so proudly?" He said loudly, poking her in the chest.

"Don't touch me." Phyre said quietly.

"What are you gonna do about it, Missy?" the man asked, poking her again.

"I said… DON'T… TOUCH ME!" she yelled as she punched the man to the ground. A few wizards got up and made sure the man was okay. The rest of the wizards stayed seated except for one. A thin man with long blonde hair bolted up and pulled his cane apart to reveal a wand. He pointed it at her with a flourish and glared at her.

"Best be careful of where you point that wand, Lucius! She's with me!" Hagrid said with his booming voice. He grabbed Phyre's arm and pulled her close to him protectively.

Lucius glared at him and placed his wand back in the other half of his cane. "Next time you won't be so lucky, Dragon girl."

"You won't be either." She said quietly with a snarl. Lucius seemed taken aback by this and stormed out of the door of the inn.

"Yeh'd best be more careful around his type. Rich and pureblood." Hagrid whispered his advice to Phyre even though his voice still echoed through the place. He looked down at her to see her glaring in the direction that Lucius had gone. She suddenly started and shook her head. She looked up at Hagrid and smiled tiredly.

"We should go… right?" she asked calmly.

Hagrid nodded and led her out the back door that led to a small, open roofed room made of bricks. He pulled out his umbrella and tapped a few of the bricks while he muttered the directions as to which bricks he was to tap. "Phyre Xari," he said as he tapped one last brick. Phyre nodded. "Welcome… to Diagon Alley!"

The brick wall opened up before her to reveal a large shopping center-like area. Witches and wizards walked around through the shops. One store in particular caught her attention. A beautifully designed midnight blue broom sat on its own stand. Phyre walked over to the window, through all of the kids that were crowded around the window, and looked at it more carefully. Engraved on the end of the handle in silver lettering was _Lightning_. The bristles were black and faded back to the dark blue at the tips. Hagrid pushed through the kids and pulled her out of the crowd.

"Don't jus' take off like tha'." Hagrid said with his hand still holding her arm.

"Sorry. I don't know why I ran off. Is that one of those flying brooms?" Phyre asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Yeh should see if yeh want to do Quiddich afore yeh get a broom though." Hagrid answered. "Do yeh wan' ter get yer wand firs' or yer robes?" He asked.

"I'll get my wand first. Umm, Hagrid, where are you going?" Phyre asked when she noticed that Hagrid was walking away.

"Yer right in front of the wand shop. Yeh have money. The gold ones are galleons, the silver ones are sickles, and the bronze ones are knuts. Go on in and talk to ol' Ollivander. He'll get yeh the righ' wand. I'll be back soon." He explained then walked away.

Phyre looked up to see a simple wooden sign that said Ollivander's Wand Shop. She walked in to see a room that looked quite like a library. It had shelves that looked like they were made for books and the rolling ladders to reach up high. The only thing different was that, instead of books on the shelves, there were boxes. Hundreds and hundreds of boxes.

Phyre walked to one of the shelves and picked up a very dusty box. She blew it off gently.

"Well, hello there. You should ask the owner before you start handling the merchandise." Phyre started at the sound of the old man's voice. She turned towards him and smiled softly. His eyes softened when he saw her smile. "So what might you be doing here? You look too old to be getting a wand, unless you broke yours, and I don't recall ever selling you a wand."

"Oh, I do need a wand. Sorry about not asking." Phyre whispered as she set the box back on the shelf. She wanted to look at it more but hadn't had the chance.

"Alright let's see here. I'm Ollivander, and I'll be finding the wand that will accept you today." The old man said as he shuffled around among the shelves. He began muttering to himself and finally grabbed a box from the back shelf. It looked fairly new. He opened the box and handed her the white wand that rested inside.

"13 inches. Willow wood. Unicorn horn. Should have a nice 'snap' to it." He explained. Phyre looked at it curiously. It felt weird in her hand. She shook her head. Ollivander looked at her curiously. "What is it?" he asked.

"It doesn't feel right. Like it doesn't belong there." Ollivander's eyes widened as she explained this and snatched the wand from her hand. He gently replaced it in the box and walked away. He searched through the shelves, picked another 5 boxes and came back.

"11 inches, oak, brownie mane." He murmured. Phyre took the wand then replaced it on the counter quickly. The same routine happened with the other 4 wands and the next 8 after that. Ollivander would explain the wands components, hand it to her, and she would set it down. Phyre felt as if the wands that he handed to her were saying 'No. I'm not yours. Don't take me. I will not work for you.' She could almost hear it. Hagrid walked in after a few more wands and waited.

"Still 'aven't found a wand, eh, Ollivander?" he asked.

"This child's got a picky hand, I can tell you that much." She heard Ollivander from behind a few other shelves. He was on the floor digging around in the boxes of wands that were at the back of the shelves. He suddenly popped up with a small, brown box in his hands. "This one's got to work. This time give it a flick, alright." He said as he pulled a rather small red wand from the box. "9 inches, rose wood, griffon claw" He handed her the wand. This one felt terrible. "Go on. Give it a flick." Said Ollivander encouragingly.

"I'd rather not, but here goes." Phyre flinched back as she gently flicked the wand and muttered the spell that her brother and she had played with since he was 11 with sticks. She didn't know if it was real but she still had that curiosity. One of the shelves fell over and a few boxes came shooting off the next shelf over. Phyre set the wand down on the counter. "Next time I'm trusting my own judgment thank you." She said with a hint of fear in her voice. Ollivander nodded.

"Go pick out a box. I want to know if it works." He said.

Ollivander followed her around as she looked through the shelves. She finally found the one she was looking for and pulled the dusty box that she had picked up earlier off the shelf. She wiped the dust off of it to uncover a midnight blue, soft paper. She flipped the top up to reveal a wand of the same color as the box resting on white velvet. It was quite long and yet it was slender.

"One of my best works. No one's been able to claim it though. It measures 14 inches, is made from one of the rarest trees in the world only found in the Alps called Nightwood, and contains Dragon claw, one of the most difficult wand ingredients to use. Unfortunately no one has been able to use it. Give it a flick." Ollivander explained the wand with love.

Phyre gently lifted the slender wand from its case and brought it through the air just how her brother had described. _"As you say the spell you swish the wand then flick it at the object that you want to float. Go on now. Let's see if you can do it."_ That had been when she was 9 and he was 11. It was the first year that someone had let them work for them.

They had lived in the orphanage until she was 9 and her brother had been 11. They had then run away and found a young woman that had let them stay in the house that she had up for rent. She had eventually just let them stay there for good without paying.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Phyre whispered as she swished the wand then flicked it at one of the boxes that sat on the counter. The box began to float. Phyre flicked the wand one last time and allowed the box to gently fall back down to the counter.

"How did yeh know that spell? Only firs' year graduates can do tha' well." Hagrid said with surprise. Phyre turned and shrugged. She turned back to Ollivander, who was gaping at her.

"Thank you, Ollivander. May I have this wand please?" she asked softly.

"Oh, yes, of course. I really do love a tricky customer. You were even trickier than Harry, wasn't she Hagrid?" Ollivander said with excitement. Hagrid nodded and Ollivander began talking again. "I really do love a challenge. You are quite different you know. Out of every customer I've had only you could truly _feel_ that something was wrong with the wand. Not that there was something wrong with the wand. Just that it didn't choose you. The wand chooses the wizard you know. Yes, yes, well that will be seven galleons." Ollivander said quickly. Phyre looked through her money and pulled out seven of the gold pieces. She gently set them in Ollivander's hand. "I'll see you again, young lady." He said as he walked back among his shelves, putting wands back where they belonged. Phyre put the box for her wand in the cauldron that Hagrid held and placed her wand in a pocket on the inside of her cloak.

**Phyre: i have and awesome wand and already know spells!?**

**Kiitsu: yep. Better thank your brother for that one. :)  
**

**Phyre: so since i'm the badass this chapter *eyes shift to gold* REVIEW NOW!  
**

**Kiitsu: awww don't mind her too much. but if you review you get cyber cookies! i make good ones! :D  
**


	3. Meeting Myself?

**Kiitsu: So i realized AFTER posting Chapter 2 that well... Phyre's a badass in this chap... not chap 2... so yeah. **

**Phyre: really... you hyped that much about badassery and then its in this chapter? Really? and i got no reviews on my awesomeness? Really?!  
**

**Kiitsu: yeah well... i guess people just don't like us! *cries*  
**

**Phyre: *comforts* see what you did!?  
**

**Kiitsu: Ah just kiddin. Hope you love this. And keep in mind one thing for me... idk what i'm actually gonna do with the pairing... i actually have an OC set up for Phyre... but Fred and George kinda appealed to me in my most recent chapter written... keep in mind i'm on like chapter 14 in my documents. sooo ummmm. what do you guys think? OCxOC or OCxFred or George? hmmm...  
**

Chapter 3

Hagrid and Phyre walked out of Ollivander's wand shop. Phyre was twirling her wand in her hands. Hagrid was carrying a cauldron that had many books in it, a set of crystal phials, a gold telescope, and some scales in it. "Now then, all yeh need are yer robes. Yeh go to Madam Malkin's fer tha'." He said as he walked away once again.

Phyre shook her head and walked towards the store that had many different robes in it. A large, extravagant sign hung above the door. It read, _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. _Phyre walked inside and bumped into a tall blonde boy.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The boy yelled as he whipped around glowering.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to…" Phyre stammered. She wasn't scared but the boy in front of her had startled her.

"Oh. Sorry, I thought you were those boys again. The first years seem to like to bump into me on purpose. They can get quite annoying you know." The boy seemed nice enough. Phyre didn't like him though. He looked to be about the same age as her. "Do you go to Hogwarts? If so, I haven't seen you around before."

"I'm starting this year. My name's Phyre." Phyre said with a smile.

"You're a first year?!" He asked in surprise.

"I'll be taking the third year classes along with first year classes. They couldn't find me so that they could ask me to come until this year. Dumbledore will be teaching me himself." Phyre said proudly.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm a third year, and pureblood. I'm the seeker for the Slytherin Quiddich team." Draco said with an arrogance that annoyed Phyre. She nodded and turned to the woman that was standing nearby.

"Are you Madam Malkin?" Phyre asked.

"Yes, dear. Are you in Hogwarts?" She asked with a beautiful smile. She was very short and was dressed all in mauve. Phyre nodded. "You've got beautiful hair, dearie." Madam Malkin said, still smiling. "What house do you want to go into?" she asked.

"House? What do you mean?" Phyre asked as the woman threw a large black robe over her.

"The four houses of Hogwarts of course. They all are different. There's Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Don't you know that?" She asked as she looked up at Phyre.

"No, I'd never heard of Hogwarts before today." Draco looked back at Phyre in amazement. "Not that I mind. I mean even if I was cut off from the wizarding world, I didn't get much of a welcome."

"What might you mean by that, dearie?" Madam Malkin asked.

"Well, we were in the Leaky Cauldron when a man named Lucius came and whipped his wand out. Lucky for me, Hagrid was there and told him to mind his own business. Strange though, I can't remember it very well. Most of it is hazy." Phyre explained. Madam Malkin smiled at her and swished her wand to make the robes sew themselves up to where she had pinned them. Excess fabric dropped to the floor.

"Now that suits you very well. Do you need gloves?" Madam Malkin asked. Phyre nodded. The woman bustled off and came back with a pointed hat and a few different pairs of gloves. She grabbed a cloak off of a hanger and handed it to Phyre. "Here's your hat, you can pick from these gloves, and I need to fit your winter cloak."

Phyre placed the hat on her head and grabbed the dark blue, tight fitting gloves and a pair of work gloves, and waved away the cloak. "I have a nice cloak already. Thank you though." Phyre said, showing Madam Malkin her midnight blue cloak.

"There yeh are, Phyre! I was wondering where you were! Wha' took so long?" Hagrid said as Phyre walked out of Madam Malkin's store.

"Oh, Madam Malkin and I were talking was all." She said calmly. Hagrid nodded, smiling. "What is it?" she asked.

"I got yeh somethin'." Hagrid said. He pulled a cage from behind his back to reveal a sleek bird. "It's a falcon. I was thinking yeh'd like an owl, but this lil' guy could carry mail too, so I thought, why not?"

Phyre hugged Hagrid. "Thank you so much!" she said happily. She opened the cage and allowed the falcon to flap up to her shoulder. "Heya, young one. You're sweet aren't you?" she said as she scratched the falcon's head.

" 'E likes yeh!" Hagrid said happily. Phyre laughed and the falcon let out a shrill cry. "We should 'ead back ter the Leaky Cauldron."

"Do we have to?" Phyre asked, dreading the moment when she would have to go back to the inn where she had been basically attacked.

"Yeh've only go' two more nigh's until yeh go ter 'Ogwarts. We don't want to go all the way back to Ireland, do we?" Hagrid said convincingly.

"No. Fine, let's go. But first, can we go look at the brooms? That one was so cool. The blue one. I loved it."

"Tha's the newest model. It's the fastest broom out righ' now. Tha' an' the Firebolt." Hagrid said as they walked towards the broom shop.

Phyre zoned out as she looked through the glass at the sleek, blue broom. She could almost imagine herself flying way up in the sky. "Phyre? Oi! Phyre!" Hagrid waved his gigantic hand in front of her face. Phyre shook herself out of her daydream.

"Sorry. What did you say?" she said with a smile. Hagrid laughed, loudly of course.

"I said we should 'ead o'er to the Leaky Cauldron and get some sleep. Yeh'll want to be well rested for 'Ogwarts." Hagrid explained.

Phyre gave Hagrid a small smile and nodded. "Alright. I guess we should get going." She looked around her and saw Draco standing near a bookshop with the man that had pulled his wand on her earlier, Lucius.

Hagrid looked over at Phyre when he noticed Lucius. A near-silent growl escaped Phyre's throat. "Phyre. Are yeh okay?" Hagrid asked, his hand on her shoulder.

Phyre shook off Hagrid's hand and walked towards Lucius. Hagrid followed to make sure she didn't get into trouble. Draco turned towards Phyre as she came towards his father, Lucius. He smiled at her. "Hello, Phyre. This is my…" Draco was cut off as Lucius pulled his wand out of his cane and pointed it at her.

"I warned you that you wouldn't be so lucky the next time we met, Girl!" Lucius yelled before muttering a spell under his breath. By this time Hagrid was well behind Phyre and could get there fast enough to help her.

Just as Phyre saw bright red light shoot from the end of Lucius's wand, she pulled her own wand from her cloak and yelled the first spell that she remembered messing with, with her brother that came to mind, hoping it would work. "Petrificus Totalus!" Lucius's arms and legs snapped to his body and he fell face first into the dirt.

Draco stood near the door to the bookstore, wide eyed.

"I warned you as well, sir, that you also would not be so lucky when we next met." Phyre said, her wand balanced on her hand, pointed at Lucius. _'It's like I'm only watching…' _Phyre thought.

She saw a flicker of movement in the corner of her eye and looked up to see Draco with his wand pointed at her. _'It's like it's not me doing all of this…' _she continued her train of thought. Fear went through Draco's eyes as she spoke. "You'd be better off just putting your wand away, Draco. He attacked me earlier and I was just returning the favor now that I have a wand. See you on the train tomorrow." Phyre turned on her heels and walked away, flicking her wand behind her to release Lucius from the full body bind that she had placed him in. _'Is this all a dream? Or is it real? I think it's real, but I wouldn't do that to someone. Would I?' _Phyre continued to ask herself questions in her mind. **_'You might not…but I would…You can have your body back now…'_** Phyre started at the voice in her mind that sounded quite like her own, and yet different.

Hagrid looked over at the girl that Dumbledore had told him to protect. He couldn't put his finger on it but she looked somehow different, fiercer. Then he noticed it. Her pupils were almost reptilian, slitted and her eyes were a bright gold. "Yeh alrigh', Miss Phyre? Yeh seem a little different." Hagrid asked. Just then, another wizard boy bumped into Phyre as he hurried past. Phyre shook her head. Her eyes were back to normal.

"Sorry. Sorry. So sorry. I was in a hurry and…" The boy continued to apologize and was cut off by Phyre. She placed her finger on his lips and smiled as she looked the boy over. He had black hair that reached his ears and bright blue eyes.

"It's fine. What are you in such a hurry for though?" she asked. Hagrid was shocked at the sudden attitude change.

"I needed to get my books for school and the bookstore closes in ten minutes. I really need to get moving." The boy said hurriedly.

"Well then I'll see you later." Phyre placed her hand in his and shook it carefully. "Bye." She said softly before swiftly walking away. The boy stood watching her for a moment before running to the bookstore.

Hagrid led Phyre back to the Leaky Cauldron and rented a room. "Well now. Get some sleep." Hagrid said as they entered the room. It was small and had two beds and a table in between them and a door that led to a bathroom on one side of the room. "I'm gonna 'ead down ter the bar an' 'ave a drink." With that said, Hagrid left the room. Phyre pulled her pajamas out of her trunk and changed. She lay down on the bed and fell asleep easily.

**Kiitsu: So you met the OC... sorta... to keep it simple he has black hair and blue eyes and is Lupin's nephew. His name is William. so yeah. help me out and review i kinda can't post the next chapter til i figure this out... so REVIEW!**

**Phyre: hmmmmm... why can't i choose?  
**

**Kiitsu: Cause i control you so technically i choose. If i let you choose no decision would be made even if you are real in my mind :)  
**


	4. Polls Reviews and Character stuffs

**Kiitsu: So yeah i haven't gotten ANY reviews... NONE! and if i'm going to continue i sorta need a review or two because i need to know what sort of pairing you guys want. I am entirely 50x50 torn on who to go for so i will put forth a little bio on the characters and you will choose! **

Name: Phyre Xari (later revealed as Phyre Xari Black)

Age: 13

Hair Color: BRIGHT FREAKING RED! and it goes down to her hips

Eye color: a light violet color. I've actually seen a girl with this color eyes.

Personality: I've made her rather shy... sorta... she reminds me of me really... she's sorta shy at first until she's intrigued then that all goes out the window. She's extremely emotional when it comes to anything about her family as will be shown in later chapters and, as will also be shown later, extremely mischievous. She even messes with one of Fred and George's pranks and ends up scaring them pretty bad with that. Anyways, when she gets angry this other half of her takes over. Her other half is named Tatsu. This other half has slitted golden eyes. She has no real boundaries on what is wrong or right she only cares about making sure Phyre is safe. If she feels anything remotely threatening or Phyre getting mad or nervous she will take over and everything WILL go to hell. Over the course of the story i'm going to have Phyre gain a bit of control over this other half. Truthfully, little Tatsu makes me laugh. She's really fun to write about just because i feel that everyone has that sort of side to them it just never comes out. With Phyre that other half comes out which might not necessarily be a good thing.

Name: William Lupin

Age: 13

Hair Color: Jet Black

Eye Color: Bright blue

Personality: I haven't really determined that much except he's more on the cautious side. He's a Chaser (I think i made him a chaser) for the Ravenclaw quiddich team. He's rather kind and is a very good mediator. I made him like a younger Remus Lupin sort of because after certain events he was actually raised by his Uncle Remus. So think of Remus :P

Do i really need to describe Fred and George? They're awesome and everyone knows who they are so i wont bother with that but i want to know whether to pair Phyre with Fred or George or William. If paired with William she will still be REALLY good friends with Fred and George. They're going to take her under their wing like a sister. It's gonna be pretty cool. If paired with one of them William will be there but sortof as a guide for her and a friend. She will be a Ravenclaw btw.

**Kiitsu: So tell me what you think and definitely review. Give me feedback on the story too! A poll will be going up on my profile so make sure to tell me who you want!**


End file.
